1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to beverage containers, and more particularly to beverage containers designed to enhance the sensory experience of enjoying a beverage.
2. Description of Related Art
The smell, or aroma, of a beverage is often the aspect that first tantalizes and engages. Allegedly, the taste is the payoff. However, the sense of taste is closely linked to the sense of smell. The aroma, with respect to coffee or wine, for example, has enjoyed vast importance in the sale of such beverages. Carbonated beverages, such as soda or beer, tickle the nose.
The beverage industry has developed various alternatives for users who wish to carry beverages with them when they travel. Bottles of water are now regularly carried about, and bottles and cans of various beverages are available. With respect to carbonated beverages, it is widely believed that fountain beverages are more enjoyable than canned or bottled beverages.